Dream World
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: For her, it was all a world of dreams. Two Jaspers, red eyed and gold eyed, twins who were separated at birth. Two girls: Alice and Nikola. Nikola and Jasper are framed for the murder of a fellow student and they run away.


Title: Dream World

Author: Me

Fandom: Twilight saga (movie-verse)

AN: AU universe. Two Jaspers, the human eater and the animal eater. The human eater is featured, but the animal eater is mentioned...possibly. If you want to see art, let me know, because I do have a piece for Nikola and one for RJ, the red eyed Jasper.

…

NOTES: I had this dream where it started at this elevated b-ball court that was next to Edward's house. A human eating Jasper shows up, looking like he was crying about something and I consoled him. We went up to the b-ball court, where there was a starting of a 'sleepover'. Jasper and I were preparing something, I don't remember what, when Emmett comes up with Edward. He tells me and Jasper that the cops are looking for us, cause one of the popular kids at school was attacked and almost killed, the parents were implicating me and Jasper. Even though he and I had been at Edward's b-ball court the whole time. The next day, when Jasper, myself, Rosalie and Edward were down at the boardwalk, the cops find us and we ran. Jasper put me on his back and they said 'fuck all' and 'exposed' what they were by running their usual speed. The dream ends 10 years later, when Alice finds us. Jasper and I had three kids, with one on the way. The eldest called Jared, then a set of twins: boy and a girl. Alice tells me that the cops said we could come home, but only if Jasper and I never saw each other ever again. I remember saying to Alice 'fuck that', before I woke up.

…

Prologue: (OC POV)

There was a set of twins, who'd been separated at birth, calls the two Jaspers. They were raised, by their different kidnappers, to believe that they were the same person. But people called them AJ and JR, for Animal Jasper, since he was a vampire that fed on animals. And JR was Jasper Red, cause he drank human blood. JR was the more temperamental of the twins and me? My name is Nikola 'Niki' Masen Cullen, Edward Masen 'twin' cousin. People called me and Ed twins cause we were born the same day. Ed himself is a vampire now, too, an animal eater like AJ, who was dating little Alice Brandon.

Alice was AJ's BFF, where I was JR's BFF. The entire school called me the only person who could control JR. I was the only person who truly knew him, outside of his adopted sister Rosalie Hale. I know you're wondering, how does he go from being kidnapped to adopted. No, Rosie's parents didn't take him. But her mother's sister did. She found out and took JR from the woman. Rosie's aunt went to jail and Rosie's parents legally adopted JR. Both AJ and JR were empaths, which people nowadays found out that was a coveted gift amongst the vampires.

It was like True Blood, ya know. The vampires came out to the world, much to the chagrin of their ruling class...who I've met. JR's godfather is Aro Volturi, who is one of the three leaders of the entire vampire world. Their secretary, Gianna, who was the last of Marcus Volturi's human family, was the one that alerted them to what happened with AJ and JR. AJ was the only one to make it back to his bio-parents. Nobody bothered to look for JR. Nobody but my dad Carlisle, who was once AJ and JR's bio-dad's BFF. But when the two Whitlocks expressed no desire in finding JR, being arrogant enough to forbid people to look for him, my dad and my mom Esme looked.

I have a sister, Isabella, who mom adopted from her elder brother when his wife ran away. Renee had left Izzy in the house, no food or water, while Uncle Charlie was in the hospital cause he got shot during a traffic stop. Mom said that Renee was a bitch, which I have to agree with.

I sit here now, at my cousin Ed's place with his brother Emmett, who is two years older. On their outrageously elevated basketball court. They set up tents, for people to sleep in if they could get up onto the court. Ed had been the one to take me up to the court, which left all the other humans in the dust. I sit outside my tent, arms around my legs, chin on my knees, just thinking.


End file.
